sonic_and_baby_greed_zone_of_time_3_of_projectsfandomcom-20200213-history
1
1reversed time (Question do you suggest EGGMAN be in Time Revered part. Or Story part here you cut out these parts. Do you want cha cha to be in the reversed part you can decide sonic team /SEGA Team. you can even cut them out and put them with the story. When Sonic Greed has Diffused. They cleaned out blood spill. Of Zare Slime Greed the Hedgehog used time control little did he know it cost him to turm back into a baby again. Including his Friend Gaius The Hedgehog. Greed The Hedgehog had no choice because the planet was on the seas of blowing up by the power of Zare. This is what happened in past 1 Now. That Sonic The hedgehog. And Greed The Hedgehog. Greed diffused and use the time crystal. Turn back Time and the crystal has turn him back into a baby again and the rest of his friends that came to this world. Sonic has picked up baby greed and carry baby greed back to Amy. Haus as he fell asleep, but would you know Eggman. Appeared in Eggman said 'I'm not here to fight I'm here to take my baby home, he's my son and I'm taking him home sonic he belongs to me Sonic.' Said 'I'm not here to take him from you if he wants to go home with you. It's his choice what do you want to do Baby Gaius.' Eggman said. 'I promise you Baby Gaius The Hedgehog. I won't treat you as a garbage hedgehog or anything else. I would change your diapers, however you like. I won't use that machine ever again to do it for you. Please. I need you>_< I would never do anything to you ever again you are my special little hedgehog!?.' Sonic said 'Special little hedgehog Eggman when did you get on the floor and beg on your knees for your baby back!.' Universe said' look sonic. I think he really means it sonic I see his tears coming from his eyes. He's become fully attached to him, he loves baby Gaius in true heart, let's leave them alone and see what happens this is Baby Gaius is Father. He is listening to sonic.' Sonic said' O.O whoa Eggman this is the first Time. I ever see you like this. Baby Gaius'>. Daddy. Eggman said 'who O.o yes Baby Gaius' Baby Gaius said '(｡･ˇ_ˇ･｡) you are a bad man, but. I cannot change you. I like you how you are (>_<) do want to go home. (；´Д`/ With. You)))))))). I missed you daddy!?' Eggman> Said' there. There. Let's. Go home Baby Gaius. I got a special surprise waiting for you a welcome home. I got lots of cookies waiting for you at the Ship'!? Baby Gaius said' (*≧∇≦*) cookies)))))))))))))). I love cookies))))!?' Eggman said'. Next time suckers we got a big plan that will bring something burning. Next time suckers prepare yourself because this time my plan will not fail!.' Baby Gaius> yeah suckers. Next time Sonic. We will beat you i'm going to mess you up' sonic. When. I get my hands on you!.' Eggman said 'that's my boy who said that.'!? Baby Gaius said 'ha ha ha ha'!? Eggman said 'ha ha bye. You dumb loser' Baby Gaius said 'yea loser' Sonic said 'those two are mostly a like and i hate to beat up a diaper that come from a rotten baby. ^_^ will. not yours Baby Greed Baby Greed> ^_^ (-^〇^-) (￣-￣) zzz Commander Shortsg said 'Sonic catch. You later guys Thank You Sonic You Really Save the world and your baby too. I Return Back to my Ship You can Keep the Key Card to get access to the base in the Mystic Ruins. I want you to come down to the City Square sonic and your baby too. Going to reward you the Metal of Heroes. Please be there tomorrow Sonic'. Sonic said 'yes. I'll be there Commander Short.' Commander Shorts said '(-_^) you are wonderful Hero sonic. And that baby too. There is the. Ship it's time for me to go. ? Sand from Zare sand? Anyway Farewell. Sonic until we meet again Sonic The hedgehog take care of your baby.' Sonic said' I will do that' Baby Star The Rabbit said 'hey Sonic. Wait, what are we going to do with these 2 baby Baby Greed and Baby Cabela' Universe said 'Sonic we can't leave them here. Somebody got to take care of them' Amy said sonic' Sonic said 'Amy' Amy said ' the world has been turned back to normal' Sonic said 'Me and greed Just Stop That Crazy monster zare. But that Monster just fell in the Core Slice the Planet in half. We were on the edge of doom.' Amy said 'Sonic why didn't the planet blow up. It was supposed to blow up if it was cut in half.' Sonic said 'that is very strange. I don't know. But. I did hear commander shorts say the planet was frozen. ??' Amy said 'you suppose the monster fell in Core and Frosted it.' Sonic said 'i don't know we left before that happens, but he did turn to send when he was burning' Amy said 'Very Strange sight Sonic Wow You got a baby. Sonic how dare you cheat on me' Sonic said 'here we go again' Amy said 'you found another Hedgehog and you cheat on me. How dare you sonic' Sonic said 'Amy)))))) Amy)))))) didn't cheat on you))))))) this is Baby Greed!' Amy said 'you me this Baby Greed what happened to him. He's a baby again' Sonic said 'The time crystal Reversed his Body. I think the Chaos in him were also affected.' Amy said 'that means The Energy Master Chaos Emeralds where Reversed. They're weak again. It will Cause him to have those Problems again every week nights of the baby chaos Emeralds.' Sonic said 'what can we do to sue his pain in him.' Amy said 'I don't know' Sonic said 'give me the baby' Sonic said 'Hey i one to spend time with him.' Amy said 'I Know Sonic the guy needs his beauty sleep, it's time to take him home and put him to bed in his crib.' Baby Greed said '(oдolll)' Amy said 'and he destroy that monster is time for him to be put to bed in the crib., Baby Greed said '(>_<)... Amy said 'what is that o_o oh no the baby. I said something he didn't like.' Sonic said 'you did Amy.' Amy said 'o_o; oh no.' Baby Greed said '(:´Д`) WAAAAAHHH!!)))))' Sonic said 'I think you need to give them back to me. You are a spoiled parent Amy.' Amy said 'What'))))))-\- a Spoil Parent. You're in for Sonic. I will tear you apart!.' Sonic said -\- not if you got baby crying in your hands.' Amy said 'O_o' oh' Sonic said 'what are you going to do Amy said '-_-' Nothing Sonic. I'm going home and putting him to bed. Baby Greed>(T-T) waaa waahh!! Sonic said 'oh man. There she goes I got to hang around Amy's House again. In the City Square. Well, I can use the vacation in City Square again.' Baby Star the rabbit said 'Sonic did you forget something.'that two babys' Sonic> <.<' Star she took the two babys for me.' Baby Star said 'oh. I didn't see that. Where are they' Sonic said 'star are you feeling alright, you look smaller now. Star I one to tell you Star. You look like a 4 year old rabbit.' Baby Star The Rabbit> that's impossible I can't be 4 years old. I'm 12 years old.' Universe said 'Star I think Sonic could be right on this. You do look a little bit more younger here look at the mirror.' Star said ' oh no-no)))))))))))))))) I can't believe this. I even got passions to crying. Again (T-T)' Universe said 'that Crystal reverse everyone it's. Ok star the Monster is dead. And he's not coming back.' Sonic let take baby star to Amy's house and put him to bed too' baby star' -\- you wouldn do that I have rights to!' Universe said ' <.< oh really' baby star said>;_;< ' please don't have that granny face i don't want to go to bed. I'm just a bunny rabbit wahhh!!' Universe said ok star i was just kidding stop crying your so loud'. Baby star thank you Universe' Universe said' anyway, sonic thank you for saving the world. And baby greed you two are really are heroes. For Tails and knuckles protecting the master emerald from that monster Zare. They are really are heroes as well. And ask for Amy, shadow and silver taking on the max robot invasion of the planet to protect the planet. There are also heroes of space. Thank you all for keeping the world clean and galaxy. Sonic Let Go To Amy House I like to take a rest there if you wouldn't mind sonic.' Sonic said 'not at all. your welcome to sleep there if you like' Universe said thanks sonic' Baby star said yeah sleep over ^-^!?' Soinc said then 'Lett Goooooo universe' Baby star said '^-^!?' Baby Greed is not happy to be back in the crib. Baby Greed said '-\- h g jk' Baby Cabela said 'you don't have to speak Baby talk if you're around me. Greed I got powers that you can speak normal like. I can if you're around me. So speak normal you dumb baby.' Baby Greed said 'o_o-_- I'm sorry I thought they will keep the promise not to put me in a crib.' Baby Cabela said 'you think an adult going to keep the promise.' Baby Greed said 'well, yes.' Baby Cabela said 'you dumb baby. No They would just say that to get it in your head. (T-T) Look What happened to me. I'm a baby again. And I don't like being in this crib to. I feel the same way you do. Why do I cry-;_;-. Adults don't cry at this age whhhhaaaa!!' Baby Greed> it ok Cabela baby cry at this age and we can't control that.' Baby Cabela said ' yeah can't control that you dumb baby. Look what you did to us. You turn this all back into babys. And I don't want to be a baby, I want to be myself again adult.' I thought this was all a joke I thought you were not going to go through that process. We could have saved the world our way.' Baby Greed said 'no cabela. The world was dying. There was nothing left but volcanoes slime and goo. Zombies roaming the cities and worlds. And I know that the max were going to take over the world. And blow up in contact with the ice melts. The water was poisoned with slime and goo. When I entered Green Hill hike. It was completely dead with slime with goo in the water it was nasty. It was complete done it was windy. Like a nightmare as I try to get to city square. It was completely deserted a ghost town with monsters. It was a wasteland. But the thing is shadow appeared when. I got there he was looking for a challenge. I don't know how he found me I think he was mad when I punched him a few times in the face. I only punched him in the face because he was putting lies in my head. Saying, I will never defeat this monster he kept calling me, you're a scared little baby. that I know that you never go up there and fight him. But he was wrong i did go up there and fight him.' Baby Cabela said ' what happened to shadow. Did he hurt you.' Baby Greed said ' No, I tried to avoid a fight from him. But he was blocking the way to the entrance to the monster. shadow wouldn't back down from a fight. He had his eyes totally on me he was mad he was in rage of a target on me. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen he simply attack me as soon as i started talking. I had no choice but to Fight him. I simply beat him up and knock them out he fell on the ground knocked out asleep. I did tell him if he finds me, you won't be able to fight. Me anymore, Baby Cabela said ' why is that. Baby Greed said' It's because I'm a baby again, he can't touch a baby.' Baby Cabela said ' oh' Baby Greed said 'he's got a long time before. He can get that challenge again, but I did make it to the monster and guess who was there. Baby Cabela said' who was there.' Baby Greed said' you don't no. Ok Sonic the Hedgehog and he had all the fusion crystals all 25 crystals so it was me and sonic fuse and became ultimate legend. That no one seen before. Sonic said 'this is your fight you have to take him down on your own. That was the first time he told me that. I felt a memory come through my head. I vision my childhood with my family and the time they save me including sonic. Then a rage came through my head, I said to myself they protect me and saved my life. From EggMan, Dr. Sheila, Zare Monsters, Nightmare Dreams, Nightmare Zare all of those villains that was after me. Thank you all for protecting. Me now it's my turn to save you all fromthis monster from destroying Our world, it will stop so I called him. >_< -\- Zare )))))))))))))))))))))))!!!!!!!!!!!! I fought him and beat him. He fell off the cliff and froze himself. Because he didn't want to lose against me. I Was so close to destroy him in saving the world but he got away. I try to get back to the mystic ruins and that's how it all happened. -_- Cabela I had no other choice the planet was about to blow. we would have died (T-T) I don't go bob bob g nj Baby Cabela said 'Greed' Baby Greed said 'o hf gg' Baby Cabela said 'Greed' Baby Greed said 'gjjghjg' Baby Cabela said 'Greed))))))))))))))))' Baby Greed said ' (；_；)' Baby Cabela said '-_-get closer to me. You're speaking baby talk again.' Baby Greed said 'oh. Sorry' Baby Cabela said 'I don't care what happens to us as long as we're ok. I will follow you to the end of your adventures with you there is so Much to see out there with Sonic. And You. I Love to travel with him and see so much things that he sees it's. A wonderful night in the moon is shining in are window' Baby greed said 'yes it is Beautful. Why are you holding my hand!?' Cabela said' I want to share the moments together so when we grow up again we will Remember this Moment do you feel the same way greed!?' Baby Greed said'...........(・_・) (^-^) Yes I do!?' Baby Cabela said '(・_・) :-)!?' Baby Greed said '(.>_<.) Owl my back itches.' Baby Cabela said ' what's wrong' baby greed said 'my back of my pajamas itches. You won't mind scratching my back. Baby Cabela said ' your back. Scratch it your own self. You got hands you know.' Baby greed said ' but I can't, I used to but my hands are smaller now and I can't reach my back. Can you scratch it one time. At leas.t Baby Cabela said 'well okay. Where do I scratch at.' baby greed said 'in the middle.' Baby Cabela said 'wait I see something in your back. Wow O_O something came out of your back. What our day Weight there glowing yellow and they smell like the holy Temple smell have you been in a ritual of the holy Temple power.' Baby greed said 'what are you talking about. What holy Temple.' Baby Cabela said 'wait a minute, wait of minute. You never heard of the holy Temple. That means someone took you there. When you were a baby. You are a lucky baby you. Must be the luckiest baby in the entire galaxy. To be granted great powers of light, but why can I see them. When you're fighting. Weight your hair covers the light powers, no wonder no one can see them. And sonic doesn't know you have them because it's hiding behind your hair and this means you're truly are a galaxy writer of space. The thing, is where is your spaceport. Weight I remember now. -_- It's all gone. Ashley told me and you Zare destroyed all the planets that are family owned. All of our people were destroyed by him. All of the objects. Everything that we owned is gone, we Now wait with some friends of a family that they said they would take care of us Amy. Thank you' baby greed said' What are you talking about I'm way off the road here. Baby Cabela said -\-! You really wasn't listening' baby greed said 'know I wasn't. I playing with The SEGA Jukebox I like this music sonic unleashed. This Music is very good how they host it.' Baby Cabela said' baby greed look behind you. Hope you. Like this' baby greed said ' ouch. What was that for. Baby Cabela said 'for having a dumb brain. A few minutes later baby greed said ' cabela. I 'm sorry about your people that you lost I was listening a little. It's just I don't want to hear my family, my real family. I'm trying to forget them is because I don't want to cry in this room if I heard my real daddy, I don't know how long I will stop crying I probably be like a baby won't stop crying. Please don't mention that one it really hurts to hear my father died. Baby Cabela said 'oh greed. Don't feel that way we all have to say good bye's sooner or later. We always have to remember them, it's hard. I don't know how to put it Baby greed said 'then don't say anything at all.' Baby Cabela said, 'but O_O'' woe don't cry baby greed we. Could talk, about something else.''' Another few minutes later baby Cabela said ' baby greed why are we in a baby crib' baby Greed said ' I don't know, it's probably because Amy doesn't want us to be outside. And she's very protective for baby like us. Even if we are adults inside. We're still babys and we have to follow her rules.' Baby Cabela said ' What if I don't want to follow rules' baby greed said ' I don't know you probably get in trouble. You probably won't be fed or changed or anything from her again.' Baby Cabela said ' oh' Baby Greed said' I wish I could see the stars up there it's so beautiful ' Baby cabela said ' come with me baby greed. i want to take you somewhere with me.' Baby greed said where are we going.' Baby Cabela said 'up to the stars'. Category:Sonic and Baby begins game